


One Hell of a Night

by OhWowee



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Anal, M/M, Nathan Explosion - Freeform, Pickles the Drummer - Freeform, Sex, butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhWowee/pseuds/OhWowee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pickles and Nathan express their love for each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hell of a Night

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I do not own Metalocalypse

Chapter 1

Pickles sat in his room, tired from a hard day's work. After recording tracks with the band and playing until his wrists were about to snap, he was thankful to get back to the comfort of his own place. He was unable to concentrate, causing the members to curse him before recording once again. But whatever, it was over. He walked to the bed and flopped down on the soft sheets, the pungent stench of alcohol filling his nose. He spotted a half-empty bottle of lager by his bed, then reached down to take a swig. It was flat and tasted horrible, but oh well. Pickles gulped down the rest and slid under the covers, his aching legs curled under him. He didn't like to drink that much, to be honest. Everyone thought he was a drunk, but after rehab he started losing interest. Nevertheless, he always had another drink. He shook off the guilt, deciding he didn't give a fuck what anyone thought. Frustrated, Pickles grabbed a pillow and shoved it under his head. Certain thoughts couldn't escape his head, and all of them had to do with one person-

Nathan.

Ever since he walked in on Pickles masturbating, in the studio, he started to act differently, sneaking glances that would end in awkward silence if he was caught staring. And there was that time when Pickles passed out drunk and Nathan came to the rescue. He awoke from a drunken haze and looked up to see the singer's face, with prominent cheekbones and emerald green eyes. Pickles sighed dreamily when he remembered the way Nathan's hair brushed against his cheeks and nose. Even though he was under the influence, the memory was clear. Pickles could almost feel the singer's hands on him now, the memory was so vivid.  
~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2: A Dream Come True

"Pickles?" 

Pickles opened his eyes to see Nathan standing over him with a genuine look of concern. Looking past the bigger man, the moon looked like a white marble in the sky.

"Am I outside?" 

"Dude, are you okay?" Nathan asked.

"YeahNate, I'm...good," The drummer slurred, unable to put a sentence together. 

"Can you walk? Or sit up?" 

Pickles tried to make it look like he could take it. But after a few steps, he collapsed, a tree branch swatting his face on the way down. 

"Shit!" Nate shouted. He seemed so far away. Come back Nate...

Pickles reached out, unable to grab anything except for dewy blades of grass. Then all of a sudden, Nathan's thick arms wrapped around his back and legs, picking him up. He felt so helpless, but the embarrassment was short-lived. Within moments, Pickles drifted off once again. 

His fuzzy vision slowly cleared to reveal his bedroom. His sweat-soaked shirt and jeans were in a heap on the floor, but he still had his underwear on. "Nate'n," Pickles whispered, grabbing his pillow and hugging it. His head was pounding from the horrible smell of two-week-old alcohol on his clothes. He didn't notice the tears that rolled off his face onto the sheets, but he felt his face turn red in frustration and embarrassment. 

His door creaked open, and Nathan entered, carrying bottles of water. 

"Oh....You're awake. I brought you some water," the singer said, tossing him a bottle. Pickles nodded, struck by the larger man's perfect face and body. His stomach protested anything else being consumed, but he managed to get a quarter of the bottle down before setting it on the nightstand. Unfortunately, Nathan saw his pale face splotched with tears.

"Are you crying? That's gay." 

Being extremely offended, Pickles burst into tears, causing Nathan to flinch. Whoa, he was NOT expecting that. 

"Hey," Nathan said, walking over to Pickles and sitting on the bed next to him. "What's the matter?" 

"Nuthin Nate'n," Pickles grumbled, turning away from Nathan and wiping his face. When he was sure it was dry, he turned to convince his friend that everything was okay. Instead, he stared directly into Nathan's piercing eyes. They glittered like stars dotting a cloudless night. 

"Nate," the drummer breathed. At that moment, he didn't care where they were. He didn't care that he was almost naked in front of his friend, or the fact that he desperately needed a shower. All he wanted was to be in his arms. Those massive arms kept him safe. He rested his small hands on the singer's forearms.

"Nate" 

Nathan looked at his friend, confused as to what was happening. 

"Yeah?" 

"I...well, listen dood," Pickles started. His face reddening as he tried to get the full sentence out. "Well, um, I just-" 

"Spit it out!" The larger man said, slightly frustrated with his stalling. 

"...Will you hold me?" The drummer blurted. Nathan looked up, struck by what the other man just said. Holding a bandmate? Like, cuddling? That was totally gay! 

But in the very back of his mind, Nathan wanted to. He felt so connected to Pickles, but was afraid to say so. He had to keep up an extremely brutal image for himself, his band, and especially the fans. But tonight, in the comfort/brutality of Mordhaus, nobody would know. Fuck it, he didn't care.

"Yeah. Just, uh...come here." He kicked off his boots and slid under the covers next to his friend. He tried not to look too caring, but failed miserably. It was obvious.

A goofy smile spread across the drummer's face as he moved closer to Nathan. As the larger man's arm wrapped around his shoulders, Pickles placed his ear next to Nathan's heart. The steady rhythm of the heartbeat calmed him down (His heartbeat didn't sound brutal...weird.) 

They sat there for a while, in awkward silence. 

'Goddamn it, I didn't think this through!' Pickles thought. 'Should I say something? Or move closer?' 

Move closer? 

He turned a deeper shade of red as he hid his face in the singer's chest. He wanted to do it. After all, it's not like Nathan would beat the shit out of him if he sat on his lap, right? 

Well, yeah, he would. 

But it's impossible for Dethklok to find a better drummer, so there! Still unconvinced by the poor excuse for a pep talk, he tried to boost his confidence another way. 

'C'mon Pickles. Stop being a pussy and do somethin!' His conscience demanded. With a new burst of energy, the drummer called his friend's name and looked up. 

No! Fucking dammit!! FUCK!!!

Nathan was asleep. 

A few strands of hair covered his beautifully crafted face, and his mouth was slightly agape. God, he looked beautiful. Pickles forgot what he was so upset about. The complete beauty that was before him left the drummer mesmerized. He leaned closer to the bigger man's face, breathing in the scent of his jet black hair. Expectedly, his hair smelled like weed and the blood of his enemies. He pushed the hair away and tucked it behind his ear. 

Now, Pickles was just inches away from the man's face. If Nathan woke up, he could easily snap the drummer's neck with his giant hands. It would be worth the risk. Pickles closed his eyes, leaned forward a little more, and hesitantly kissed Nathan. His lips felt so silky smooth. He pulled away for a second then went in again, planting one more gentle kiss. Deciding that he wanted to live, Pickles pulled away and snuggled against the larger man. 

Nathan spoke. 

"Do it again," he whispered. 

The drummer froze.  
Oh my god, oh my god. Ohmygodohmygod...

He looked up at Nathan. The singer opened his eyes. 

"Do it." 

Pickles reluctantly got on top of Nathan, straddling his legs and leaning close.  
He felt a strong wave of shame, turning away from the sharp eyes of his band mate. 

"Nate'n, I'm sorry dood," Pickles whimpered. As an answer, The larger man grabbed the drummer's face and kissed him. Oh, those lips. So warm and gentle, perfectly shaped and clearly wanting. Pickles moaned and wove his fingers through Nathan's hair. In return, the other man grabbed a fistful of red dreadlocks and pulled until his neck was fully exposed. 

"Oh gahd Nate'n...Ah!" Pickles yelped as the singer's teeth bit into his neck. It hurt so badly, but the pain left him wanting more. "Bite me again!" 

This time was even better. Nathan bit so hard that it would leave a bruise until next week. But Pickles wanted to show the singer how he truly felt. He put his hands on Nathan's chest and pushed him away. The larger man looked shocked for a second. The drummer climbed up onto Nathan's lap, wrapping his legs around his waist. They kissed passionately, and neither of them could get enough. Pickles' fingers tangled in Nathan's hair, and Nathan grabbed a handful of the drummer's dreadlocks, not planning on letting go any time soon. 

They moaned against each other's mouths, tongues brushing together while gently tugging on the other's hair. Nathan pulled his hands away and ran his fingers ran down Pickles' chest, making him shiver intensely with. Deciding that he wanted more, the drummer pushed Nathan backwards so he was laying down in front of him. 

"Pickles?" Nathan whispered, his voice having a hint of desperation, something none of the band mates have ever heard. 

"Shhh, it's awreet," his friend responded. "Will you take your shirt off?" Nathan obeyed, yanking his shirt off and throwing it onto the floor. Pickles leaned down, his dreadlocks brushing against Nathan's chest. The larger man shivered, and the drummer snickered before gently nipping the singer's ear. 

However, Nathan was definitely not used to this. It felt so good, yet it tickled him. "Pickles!" He gasped. Oh my god, he couldn't take it. He felt his penis hardening, starting to strain against his zipper. Pickles planted small kisses down Nathan's broad chest, stopping to swirl his tongue around his nipples, earning a soft whimper or a gasp before continuing. He kissed lower and lower, until he got to Nathan's waistband of his jeans. Pickles smiled up at Nathan. In response, his cheeks flushed a bright red. 

"Uh...if you want you can take them off you can. I don't care," Nathan said, turning away and trying desperately to hide his emotions.

"Sure thing, dood." Within the next moment, the singer's pants were piled on top of his shirt. Pickles was then met with Nathan's large cock. He was the only one of the other band members who've seen it (as far as he knew.) The length and girth was unusually large, and the veins bulged out prominently. 

"Wow, dat's fuckin' huge!" Pickles exclaimed. He carefully wrapped his fingers around the base of the singer's penis, and slowly stroked. Nathan sighed in pleasure as he bunched the pillow under his head, giving him a better angle to see the drummer without craning his neck. He watched as Pickles stroked it for a few moments more, then gingerly slipped it into his mouth. The singer watched his friend suck him off, still in disbelief. Pickles felt him watching, so he looked up at Nathan with his best "Innocent Face" as his tongue swirled around the head of his penis. Nathan gasped and cried out as Pickles suddenly decided to go faster. The delicious wet sucking sounds were music to his ears.

"Oh god, Pickles! Fuck!" Nathan exclaimed. He never had a blowjob like this before. I mean, sure, the groupies give good blowjobs, but it was nowhere near this. Pickles knew exactly what to do, slipping it down his throat so expertly as he rubbed the base of his cock. "God dammit!" 

The drummer slipped the huge cock out of his mouth and sucked on Nathan's balls, both of them too big to fit in his mouth at once. He earned moans of pleasure from the singer as his thick fingers massaged his skull then wrapped around his dreadlocks. 

"Oh...Oh my god. Pickles..." Nathan grumbled. "I want to fuck you so hard." 

"Isn't that gay?" The drummer smirked.

Nathan shot him a glare, his green eyes hardened. 

"Well, yeah..."

"I'll get ready," Pickles said, licking the pre-cum that already started to leak from Nathan, causing the latter to shiver violently.

He rifled through his nightstand drawer, mind clogged with thoughts of Nathan's giant cock entering him. As a result, Pickles' erection came to life almost instantly.

He grabbed a bottle of lube, a butt plug and a few condoms, then focused back to Nathan. 

"Care to do the honors?" Pickles said with a wink, handing Nathan the wide stainless steel plug that would hopefully get him ready. 

"Uh. Yeah. Okay," Nathan said. Obviously he never inserted a butt plug into someone before, let alone another man.

With his ass in the air, Pickles grabbed a pillow to put under his face so nobody would hear moans of pleasure (hopefully not pain.) His stomach tightened as he heard Nathan uncap the lube. He couldn't believe this was happening.  
It all felt like a dream. 

"Pickles. Are, uh...You ready?" The gravelly voice asked.

"Yeah, Nate'n. Put it in me," Pickles begged.

But instead of feeling the cold metal against his entrance, he felt the wetness of Nathan's mouth against his thighs, planting kisses. The singer decided to go agonizingly slow, wanting to stretch this out as long as he could. Meanwhile, Pickles felt the pressure in his throbbing cock get even harder, almost painful.

"Nate....Please..Hah!" He cried out as Nathan bit the very top of his thigh. At this rate, he would pass out before he even came. Then he felt the larger man blow hot air over his balls. Pickles groaned, loud enough to hear it echo off the walls. 

"NATE'N PLEASE!!" He begged. 

At that moment, Nathan pulled the drummer's cheeks apart and roughly licked his entrance. Grabbing onto his friend's hips, he buried his face into that gorgeous ass.

Pickles moaned loudly, grabbing the sheets beneath him. 

"Ooooooh, Nate'n! Ah, gahd! Keep doin' dat," he cried, craving the feeling of Nathan entering him.

The larger man did as he was told, growling like a wild animal as his tongue lapped at the tight hole in front of him. He loved pleasing Pickles. Hearing his moans in that sexy accent of his made Nathan even harder. 

Pickles gasped when the singer pulled away. He rested his head on the pillow and gazed at the ceiling, still unable to believe what was happening to him. His brain was still foggy, but it made the experience that much more exciting. In the midst of this trance-like state, Pickles felt the steel, warm from Nathan's giant hands, slide smoothly inside. He sighed dreamily as the whole plug was inserted. 

"Ah, Nate," Pickles whined. 

The singer smiled, then focused attention on the plug. He moved it inside of Pickles, hearing the sweet moans and gasps as a reward. He wanted to fuck the older man so badly, but he had to be stretched more than usual for his monstrous cock. As he stretched the drummer wider, Nathan felt his carnal urges get the best of him. 

"Just fuck me! Take da plug out Nate! I want dat big cock!" Pickles demanded, losing his sanity with every passing minute. Nathan's carnal urges took over at that moment. He pulled out the plug and rolled on a lubricated condom. Silently praying that he wouldn't hurt the smaller man, he gently rubbed it against Pickles' entrance then pushed it inside. 

"Oh gahd, go all da way in," he begged. 

"As you wish," Nathan purred, then slammed himself against the drummer's hips. He gave up trying to tease, and let his primal urges take over

As expected, Pickles cried out, yelping the singer's name as he was fucked harder than he had ever been before.

A red film spread over the larger man's eyes as he mercilessly pounded into the smaller man. He flipped over the drummer so he was laying on his back, and entered him again. Nathan wanted to see Pickles' face. He wanted Pickles to feel the raw want and need that he felt every day. This was a time that he couldn't ignore his urges, it was impossible. He grabbed onto the drummer's biceps for a better grip as he continued thrusting his hips with incredible force. 

Pickles, meanwhile, was unable to describe his reaction. Nathan being so rough with him was fantastic. On the contrary, the expression on his face was frightening. His eyes seemed to flash electric green, his teeth were clenched in a snarl and he was growling like a wild beast. He groaned as Nathan's thick fingers squeezed his arms, seeing purple bruises blossom against his white skin. Pickles was unable to stroke his own cock, but he wouldn't need to. 

"Ah! Fuck! I...OH MY GOD I'm gonna cum!" Pickles cried, his voice breaking as he bunched his fists. 

Nathan didn't respond, his eyes rolling back as he quickened his pace. The drummer cried out, yelling Nathan's name as the pressure finally gave way and released all over his chest and stomach. This orgasm was unlike anything he had ever dreamt of. It shook his whole body, sending tsunami-sized waves of pleasure through him. His face flushed a bright red as he felt the energy drain out of him, after being held inside for much too long.

Not a moment later, Nathan howled, an inhuman noise that came straight from the beast inside of him. Pickles was speechless, face frozen in fear as he gazed upon his lover. The singer's face was a dull shade of purple, still gripping his arms painfully. Along with the sound of his release vibrating so loudly that it rang in Pickles' ears, he couldn't take it. His hips thrusted involuntarily a few times, then stopped as he struggled to stay upright. His eyelids fluttered, a few strangled moans escaping his throat. 

"Pickles," Nathan breathed. He looked down at the older man, who was still in awe by what he had just seen. "I...Did...Did I hurt you?" 

Hastily, Pickles grabbed a towel and wiped off his torso, the sticky fluids leaving splotches of residue. 

"No way, Nate. I loved it," He responded, running his hands over the larger man's chest that was covered in a sheen of sweat. 

"Good." He leaned down and kissed the tip of Pickles' nose, then lowered himself onto the bed. They sighed in unison, the whole scene repeating itself in their heads. 

Pickles looked at the bruises his lover left, knowing that they would stay there for a week or more. But he didn't care. He loved it

As if he knew what Pickles was thinking, Nathan kissed each of his bruises. Once again, he wrapped his arms around the smaller man and pulled him close. 

"Pickles. I love you," The larger man whispered in his ear. Hearing this made Pickles feel even higher than he already did. 

"I love you too," He responded, gently cupping Nathan's chin and kissing him. In each other's arms, they kissed slowly and tenderly, spent from the previous workout. 

After pulling away, Pickles rested his head on Nathan's chest and closed his eyes. The larger man sighed and sorted out the thoughts in his head. What did Pickles mean to him? Usually after a night with the groupies, they would just up and leave, getting ready for the next band member. But Nathan never really cared. If anything, he was happy to see them go. But Pickles... He loved that man, no matter how much he drank, no matter how many times the band members harassed each other for being gay, he loved his drummer. 

Nathan looked at his friend, but he was asleep. He looked so beautiful. The read dreadlocks spilled over his shoulders as he peacefully slept. 

"I love you," Nathan said as he kissed the top of Pickles' head. Wrapping the covers around them, the singer leaned against the drummer, soon drifting off with him.


End file.
